


birthday coitus interruptus

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, sort of? a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: A peaceful morning of birthday sex accidentally gets interrupted.
Relationships: Chrom/Maribelle (Fire Emblem)
Series: fire emblem [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	birthday coitus interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> a fellow writer and friend of mine reached out to me asking if i’d like to flesh out a part of one of their fics because they thought i might like to give the smut bit a backstory, so that’s what this is (original fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641507)). thanks @elephant_bubbles, hope you (and anyone else who reads it) like it!

* * *

A quiet gasp and tug of Chrom’s hair (plus the addition of her thighs squeezing around his head) pushed him on, eager to please. It was Maribelle’s birthday today, and she had sleepily suggested that the first part of it be spent in bed with him making her feel good. He couldn’t say no to that, and had quickly dove into his task. 

“Right there, darling, yes,” Maribelle whispered above him, as his tongue flicked across her clit. “Keep going.” 

He wrapped his lips around her clit, feeling her grip on his hand tighten, pushing on. He tried various movements with his tongue, each earning different reactions. With her being as far along as she was, she was very sensitive to any type of stimulation (even him just lazily playing with her nipples as foreplay had gotten her panties soaked), and it would be one of the things he would miss after the baby had arrived. But he pushed that from his mind as he focused on the moment, treating his wife to her first birthday orgasm of the day. 

She had widened her legs a bit again, giving him a little more space so he varied up his technique by bringing his free hand up, using his tongue to spread her slick nether lips before gently prodding her entrance with a finger. He teased her hole with the tips of his fingers a few times (which also slicked them up with some of her wetness, so they would slide into her easier), before gently easing them inside of her. Chrom instantly felt her warm, wet walls clench around his digits, and proceeded on. Each slow pump inside of her rewarded him with a firm clench around his fingers, and he moaned into her clit at the feeling. 

He was slightly confused when he felt his hair being tugged to where she wanted it, a tad higher than where he was, but he quickly changed up his method slightly to accommodate her. The slow flicking across her clit with his tongue turned from somewhat of a rhythm, to completely erratic, as he also increased the speed of his pumping fingers. He felt Maribelle’s muscles clench around him, and her back arch a bit at these new movements. 

“I-I’m going to—” 

Chrom felt his heart skip a beat, and he thought of another quick plan of attack. He closed his lips around her clit again, now wiggling his tongue like a snake, keeping up the pace with his fingers into her tight canal. This seemed to drive her even more crazy, and it earned him a quiet moan of his name, something that in turn drove him crazy. 

Pushing forward, now seemingly in the homestretch, and eager to feel her come, Chrom tilted his fingers up inside her just the slightest bit to rub and press against the ceiling of her canal, varied his tongue strokes slightly against her clit, and pumped his curled digits a little harder...and it finally happened.

A breathless moan announced her climax as her body clenched around Chrom’s fingers, nearly pushing them out, but he held them inside her and pumped more slowly; all the while he continued to dart his tongue across her clit a little more vigorously, a last minute goal in mind, and was a bit surprised to actually make her accomplish it. A clear stream of fluid squirted out of her, causing another cry, and giving Chrom his second wind as he worked double to try to make it last for her as long as possible. 

After what must have felt like forever for her, she seemed to come down, panting, out of breath, but with a beautiful blush across her face. Chrom only got to see all that when Maribelle’s hand tugged his hair again and made him lift his head from between her legs, looking up at him over her swollen belly. 

“Mm, I needed that, darling, thank you,” she breathed, laying her head back on her pillow. Chrom moved from laying on his stomach between her legs to kneeling, the evident bulge at the crotch of his boxers making Maribelle raise an eyebrow at him. She wasn’t surprised he had gotten hard from going down on her, but the thought of doing something more than having him eat her out hadn’t occurred to her sleepy mind yet. 

“Would you like to keep going?” he asked, noting the lusty look in her eyes. 

“If you’d let me be on top,” she replied, and Chrom nodded eagerly. This had become her favorite position due to her later stages of pregnancy, and he had no qualms with it. He reached down to tug his boxers down, as Maribelle slowly sat up. He had just uncovered himself when she had managed to sit up and kneel at his crotch level. 

“Oh, it’s so hard for me, already,” she said in a sultry tone, reaching a hand up to wrap around his hard length. She gave his cock a few good strokes before leaning in to lick the tip. Chrom groaned as she opened her mouth and engulfed his cockhead in the warm wet heat of her mouth. She flicked her tongue around the head, her hand stroking what wasn’t in her mouth, before popping back off. 

“Lay back so I can feel you inside of me again, love,” she said, and Chrom nodded. He moved to the head of the bed, leaning his back against the pillows, and Maribelle straddled him, kneeling directly over his cock. He gently thrust his hips up, eager to feel the wet heat around his dick, and Maribelle chuckled. 

“Patience,” she said. Placing one hand on Chrom’s shoulder for balance, she reached down with her other and grasped his cock again, guiding it to her entrance. She rubbed the head against her slit a few times before gently pushing down, slowly sliding him inside of her. 

She groaned and threw her head back as she took more of him inside, deciding to throw in a little dirty talk before the big event. 

“Do you like how wet I am for you? Do you like feeling my walls squeeze your cock tight?”

Chrom could only groan and try not to finish before she’d even taken him fully into her. 

“Gods, your cock feels so good inside me,” Maribelle continued, finally taking Chrom’s full length inside her. He waited for her to get comfortable on top of him, wiggling her hips and squeezing around him as she did. 

Eventually she started moving, slowly rocking her hips for what would be a gentlish morning ride. Chrom distracted himself by reaching his hands up to her belly, roaming his hands over her swollen stomach and making Maribelle let out a little sigh as she picked her speed up slightly. 

“I know you like my belly, and seeing what you’ve done to me,” she said, striking a chord deep inside Chrom. He definitely had been a lot more turned on by her pregnant appearance with this second child (possibly because he could take the time to enjoy it and her instead of stressing over every little thing, as he’d done when Maribelle had been pregnant with Brady), and she had dialed up the dirty talk relating to that for the last few months. He felt slightly guilty about it, but it turned him on immensely so he let it slide. 

“Do you remember when you put this baby inside me?” Maribelle asked in a low, seductive tone, playing it up as she arched her back and pressed her chest out to him. He immediately moved his hands from the sides of her belly to her much fuller breasts, taking one in each hand and kneading them softly with his hands, making Maribelle let out another moan at the touches. 

“I remember fucking you into the bed while you begged for me to get you pregnant again,” he replied in the same low tone, making Maribelle nod and reply with her own moan. 

“And you did get me pregnant again, didn’t you?” 

Chrom nodded, squeezing her breasts a bit harder. “I did. You begged me to put another baby inside you, and what did I do?” 

Maribelle moaned, now rolling her hips quickly against Chrom, her own pleasure (and volume) growing quickly. “You put another baby in me, my love!”

“Ssh, remember,” he replied quietly, despite her words making him twitch inside her. Morning sex was risky, and not something they always indulged in, but since it was a special day they were taking the chance. She nodded, lowering her voice but not pausing her rocking against him at all. She moved her free hand down between her legs, giving her clit a few quick rubs. 

“And now you know what I want you to do?” she asked, her movements slowing slightly with her words. Chrom shook his head, eager for her answer. 

“I want you to take me again, from behind,” she said. 

She had barely gotten his agreement before she was carefully pulling off of him, and getting on her hands and knees on the bed. Chrom was quick to follow her, kneeling behind her. Once he was in position, Maribelle made a show of presenting herself to him, leaning forward on the bed and shaking her butt to entice him, as if he needed it. He put his hands on her hips and positioned his cock at her entrance, now giving her a bit of a tease as he reached down to grasp it and rub the head against her slit once more. She groaned and pressed back, wanting to feel him inside of her once more. He couldn’t resist, and guided himself to her entrance before gently pushing the tip in. Maribelle moaned as Chrom pushed himself inside her once more, his pelvis hitting her butt as they connected once more. 

“Alright?” he asked, and she moaned. 

“Yes, gods, just do it, please!” she replied, and Chrom wasted no more time. He eased back out of her slowly, his tip almost leaving her body, before pushing roughly back in. Maribelle moaned as he repeated the motion a bit faster, and soon had a good rhythm down again.

Her hands grasped the bedsheets as she steadied herself, now bowing her back slightly so her belly almost brushed the sheets below. Chrom grunted as each thrust brought him closer, Maribelle’s tight, wet tunnel wrapping around his dick and clenching around him each time he pulled out. 

“Yes, dear, I’m going to cum...!”

Chrom grunted, lowering his head to watch his cock pistoning in and out of Maribelle’s pussy. “Me, too...!” 

They had nearly met their climaxes (together!), when they both heard the unmistakable sound of the bedroom door opening and the cheerful, innocent voice of their young son happily cheering a birthday greeting directed at Maribelle. 

**Author's Note:**

> that’s where it ends in the original fic, sorry about that~ but thanks for reading!
> 
> also woo, let’s give it up for fic #69!


End file.
